


Shoot's Stony

by StarkRxgers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: ¿Cómo es la vida de nuestra pareja favorita en una serie de escritos?





	1. Chapter 1

Precaución: contenido +18, lenguaje vulgar.   
Pareja: Stony Genderbend, Stéphanie Rogers y Natasha Stark.

Las manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno mientras se besaban creando un intercambio de saliva y deseo.  
¿Cuánto esperaron por ello? No podían recordar con certeza puesto que en ese momento la abrumadora ola de placer le invadía.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió dos dedos recorrer su sexo y acariciarle como si le estuviesen tocando el cielo. Gemidos comenzaron a escucharse cuando fue invadida por dos dedos que comenzaban a moverse lentamente dentro, sus piernas temblaron y se intentaron cerrar pero la anatomía que tenía sobre ella se lo impidió.

"Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide  
That sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Hiding some aces up your sleeve  
Have you no idea that you're in deep"

[¿Tienes color en las mejillas?  
¿Alguna vez te entra el miedo de no poder cambiar la marea que se queda alrededor como algo en tus dientes? Escondiendo algunos ases en tu manga ¿No tienes ni idea de que estás hasta el fondo?]

Acomodó su cuerpo bajo aquella anatomía que seguía acariciando su sexo, buscando aquel punto que podía hacerla tocar el cielo, sus manos subieron por su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos y con una sonrisa divertida tomó el pezón rosado de la contraria, su gemido fue música para sus oídos, respiro en el haciendo que los bellos se le erizarán a su pareja que por poco deja su trabajo de buscar su clítoris. Pero Toni fue mucho más rápida y su cintura movió contra los dedos de Stievy.   
Con su lengua rodeó la aureola del pezón el cual ya estaba duro ante sus caricias, su mano derecha bajó hasta el trasero de la rubia para nalguearla.

Y de castigo recibió una caricia nada cuidadosa en su clítoris, caricia que la hizo separarse del pezón rosado que ya estaba palpitando por su lengua, pero aquella caricia la hizo gritar de placer.

"I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week how many secrets can you keep? Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow."

[He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana ¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?  
Porque está esta canción que he encontrado que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti]

Con sus ojos llorosos fijó su mirada en la rubia que ahora con su lengua hacia un exquisito trabajo manual, podía sentir aquella lengua en su vulva y en sus labios vaginales, levantó un poco la cadera cuando sintió los dedos moverse en son de tijera dentro de ella.

Y su clítoris palpitaba.

¿Cuánto había soñado por tener a la honorable capitana América haciéndole aquel oral? Ya ni recordaba, solo el pene de plástico que tenía en el velador en aquel momento podía recordarlo.

—¡Sí, ahí! -gimió cuando sintió los dientes de la rubia dentro de su orificio mordiendo un poco su carne y bebiendo del agua que empezaba a salir de a poco.

Movió su mano izquierdas hasta llegar a sus senos para tomar su seno izquierdo y acariciarlo, cerrando sus ojos comenzó nuevamente una ronda de placer, pellizco su pezón que la hizo gemir alto.

—¡Oh Stéphanie, sí!

Escuchó y sintió la risita de la rubia en su vagina , no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en lo erótico y sensual que se veía Rogers metida entre sus piernas.

Disgustando su sexo.

Su respiración se tornó irregular cuando sintió un tercer dedo dentro de ella, su orgasmo estaba próximo.

Apretó los cabellos rubios de la rubia y echó su cabeza hacia adelante para intentar que Steve acariciara lo que más pudiese.

La alejó cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Cayó en la cama con la respiración irregular y las sábanas sintiendolas mojadas por aquel orgasmo, la sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia la recibieron en su letargo de post orgasmo.

Aquello no quedaría así.

"Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways? Sad to see you go  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
Baby we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things  
That you can't say tomorrow day"

[¿Quiero saber si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos? Triste por verte ir de alguna manera estaba esperando que te quedaras  
Nena ambos sabemos que las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir cosas que no puedes decir mañana por el día]

Sonrió cuando vió a la rubia en cuatro con su trasero parado y su espalda arqueada hacia adelante, los dedos de la capitana tocaban su propio sexo haciéndola gemir

—¡Oh Toni, mmmh... ¡Si! Joder como deseaba que me jodieras ¡Cógeme así!

La castaña sonrió y se agachó un poco para sacar la lengua y lamer desde su cavidad anal hasta llegar a su cavidad vaginal, sacó con cuidado los dedos de la rubia y los lamió para colocar la mano de ella en la cama, con sus dos manos abrió un poco más el trasero y con su le gusta comenzó acariciar el sexo rosado de la rubia, sexo que no estaba penetrado hasta ese momento.

Toni lo haría completamente suyo, la marcaría para que nadie más la mirará.

La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados así que para que comenzará a gemir Toni la nalgueo, ese sonido de golpe retumbó por las cuatro paredes

Y Steve gimió fuerte, sus piernas temblaron por el placer, le estaba gustando verse sometida.

Pronto tuvo toda la lengua y tres dedos de Toni penetrándola, lloriqueaba de placer puesto que su propio clítoris temblaba para poder llegar al placer.

Pero Toni se alejó y cuando menos lo espero estaba de espaldas en el colchón con sus piernas abiertas y con Ironwoman encima de ella.

Sus anexos se rozaban y palpitaban ante el deseo, se llamaban, se necesitaban.

La castaña tomó un poco de aceite que tenía en el velador para comenzar a esparcirlo de a poco por el cuerpo de Rogers quien no se quedaba atrás y le echaba un poco en el cuerpo de Toni.

Tomando el trasero de la castaña la atrajo un poco hacia ella para pellizcar y acariciar ese pezón marrón que la llamaba al pecado, con sus dos manos juntos los pechos de Toni y comenzó a besarlos y a jugetear con ellos.

"Crawling back to you yoo busy being yours to fall ever thought of calling darling? Do you want me crawling back to you?"

[Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para caer¿Alguna vez has pensado en llamar, cariño?¿Quieres que me arrastre de vuelta a ti?]

Toni movió su cadera haciendo que las dos vaginas chocarán, comenzó a moverse creando un exquisito roce que por un momento sacó de su trabajo a Cap haciendo que gimiera, estaban en un vaivén de placer.

En aquella habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos, gruñidos, la caricia de sus sexos y besos apasionados que se daban las dos líderes de los vengadores.

Un buen polvo arregla todo lo malo ¿No?

Toni apretó los senos de Steve y esta agarró su trasero cuando sintieron llegar juntas al orgasmo.  
La castaña dejó caer su cuerpo junto con la de la rubia, poco importaba si estaban sudadas o mojadas por aquel exquisito orgasmo que acababan de llegar.

Lo necesitaban con la vida y desde ese día se habían dado cuenta. Porque al final y al cabo siempre terminaban arrastrándose hacia la otra luego de cada misión, batalla y día de trabajo.

Terminando con un buen polvo de reconciliación y sus coños palpitantes por la caricia de la otra.

"Do you want me crawling back to you?"


	2. Necesito tu amor

Miraba por la ventana aquel frío invierno que ya comenzaba, ya no era cálido y el nuevamente se sentía en el hielo ¿Cuánto había pasado? Un mes...dos quizás, ya no podía recordar el tiempo pasaba volando a su alrededor; ya no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.   
Lamentablemente para él aquel tiempo se había detenido justo cuando lo vio irse, para los demás...

Para los demás el tiempo seguía corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como si no hubiesen dado su vida para que una humanidad se salvara, dolía como el infierno pero no podía seguir siendo así de egoísta. Debía dejarlo descansar, él ya estaba en un lugar mejor.

Secó sus lágrimas mientras se alejaba de la ventana donde comenzaba a caer una llovizna fina, debía recomenzar su vida nuevamente como él hubiese querido, y quizá aquel era el momento donde los chicos no estaban en aquella casa. Cocinar sería una buena manera de comenzar otra vez con su vida, o quizá pintar algo.

Algo que no fuese el castaño, sí cocinaría así cuando llegasen todos de los trabajos reconstrucción podrían comer algo caliente para pasar aquel horrible frío.   
Caminó hacía la sala mientras intentaba no mirar ningún cuadro, foto, de aquel lugar que fue su refugio y fue su calidez durante tanto tiempo, pero que ahora le hacía un daño tremendo. Alzó la mirada cuando sintió una pequeña risa al medio de aquel lugar se encontraba un castaño de ojos cafés que eran su perdición y vestía un traje de satín, el traje con el cual se había ido.

Era Anthony Stark en medio de la sala con sus brazos cruzados y mirando divertidamente a su pareja.   
No sabía dónde esconderse, no sabía si debía llamar a Sam o a Buck y decirle que se había vuelto loco, loco de pena por perder al castaño.

-Es mi subconsciente, mierda me estoy volviendo loco, no puedes estar aquí, n-no tú te fuiste y yo me estoy volviendo loco de dolor, sí, es eso.

Intentó buscar su celular y llamar a algunos de los chicos ¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo!

-Steve, detente, quédate quieto y escúchame, estoy aquí en este momento estoy aquí.

El rubio lo miró nuevamente para volver a echarse llorar, no podía creer que nuevamente el estuviese allí tan tangible, tan él...

Tan Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, amor, me dieron solamente algunos minutos para poder despedirme de ti.   
-¿Despedirte? –preguntó el rubio y solo tuvo un asentamiento de cabeza del castaño.-  
-Sí, los dos sabemos porque y creo que no debo explicártelo.

Sorbió su nariz y asintió, no quería dejarlo ir pero si aquello era una gracia de Dios divina, debía de aprovecharlo.

-Baila conmigo, capitán.

Y se echó a reír porque aquello fue como comenzó su historia de amor de altos y bajos con él castaño proponiéndole bailar.   
Tomó su mano con cuidado y con temor de que aquello fuese un sueño, pero la piel de Tony se sentía cálida bajo su piel.

"Oh mi amor, mi querido....he deseado tanto tus caricias durante un largo, y solitario tiempo. Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas ¿Aún eres mío? Necesito tu amor, necesito tu amor. Que Dios me envié tú amor hacia mi"

Se colocó a reír por la música que sonaba, recordó cuando Stark lo había obligado a ver aquella cursi película, y ahora pasaba casi lo mismo, sintió la cabeza del castaño recostado en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?   
-Peter intentando salir adelante, Harley está ayudando a Pepper con la empresa y María extrañándote cada día más   
-¿Y Morgan?   
-Aún llora en las noches por no verte al lado de ella, estamos intentando salir adelante, pero estaremos bien. Lo prometo, solo...deja que el tiempo fluya.   
-No me preocupan tanto ellos, me preocupas más tú. Sé que mis chicos estarán bien porque son igual de fuertes que tú y yo, pero sé que a ti nadie te sostendrá.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró colocó su mandíbula en la cabeza del castaño mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, intentando concentrarse en el olor y en los movimientos de su esposo.

-Steve...Debes salir adelante, han pasado casi 5 meses amor y creo que es hora de que debas seguir con tu vida

Vaya ¿5 meses? Y él pensaba que solo había sido el día de ayer cuando despidió a Tony diciéndole que estarían bien, que fuese a descansar que él cuidaría de sus hijos y como había visto cuando su esposo cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

-Ya sé, es difícil, Tony créeme que si tu hubieses estado en mi posición   
-Me hubiese muerto al mes, Steve no jodas, no era más dependiente de ti que tú de mí.

Negó con la cabeza para suspirar mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba.

"Los ríos solitarios fluyen al mar, hacia el mar a los abrazos abiertos del mar. Los solitarios ríos suspiran espérame, espérame estoy yendo a casa, espérame"

-¿Natasha?  
-Está bien, no la puedes ver está mirándonos en una esquina bastante divertida de este momento.   
-¿Me esperaran?  
-Toda la vida que te queda si es necesario, pero aún no es tu tiempo, debes cuidar a nuestros hijos.   
-Me harás mucha falta durante este tiempo.   
-Siempre estaré con ustedes, beloved, aunque no me veas estaré ahí para ti cuidando de nuestros ángeles   
-Es gracioso, porque tu pasaras hacer nuestro ángel ahora.

Alzó su mirada para verme con esos hermosos ojos que me enloquecían y me hacían caer rendidos a sus pies, le dedique una sonrisa, sentía que quedaba poco a tiempo con él.

-Oh, my love –empezó a cantar- my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time...  
Time goes by so slowly an' time can do so much. Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love, God speed your love to me

[Traducción: Oh mi amor mi querido, he deseado tanto tus caricias durante un largo, y solitario tiempo. Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas ¿Aún eres mío? Necesito tu amor que Dios me envié tu amor hacia mí]

-No olvides nunca que te amo, Steve Rogers.

Bajó un poco la cabeza para poder conectar sus labios mientras él se colocaba de puntas, pudo sentir ese beso, era su despedida, abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir algo

-Te esperare, Tony Stark y también te amo.

No había sido un sueño porque esa piel no se desvaneció al tocarla y esos labios no se esfumaron al besarlo, aquel baile, su último baile no había sido una ilusión y su belleza tampoco había sido una visión. Tanta divinidad no podía ser un sueño

Acarició sus labios, que instantes antes habían posado sobre los de un espíritu celestial

No sonrió, sino que en ese momento comenzó a reír, tan fuerte y alegre como hacía mucho no lo había hecho. Sonoras carcajadas salían limpiamente de su corazón. Carcajadas sinceras demostrando la felicidad que lo embargaba. Y no le importó el dolor en el estómago, se sentía dichoso, y era lo único que importaba.

Mientras tanto, el sol seguía ocultándose

Y al regresar a casa lo vieron diferente, y sí, se sentía diferente. Abrazó a sus hijos, beso las mejillas de sus hijas sintiendo aquel amor en toda su piel y sonrío, como en aquellos 5 meses no lo había hecho.

Quizá en otra vida, podían volver a estar juntos otra vez, y sabía que su esposo lo esperaría.


	3. La llamada

—Respira, Tony, respira, no lo han atrapado él sigue allí afuera escapando del gobierno.

¿Qué tan inútil me podía sentir en ese momento? ¿Qué tan idiota me hacía ver encerrando en un baño público con un celular analógico en mi pecho intentando calmar un ataque de ansiedad? Por primera vez luego de casi 9 meses Thaddeus al fin lograba tener una pista de donde se encontraba Rogers y los fugitivos que habían escapado de la balsa.

Wakanda.

Dios ¿Qué tan malo podía ser ello? Si Thaddeus sabía...  
Si la CIA los encontraba...

—No, no, calma Tony no los van a encontrar porque Steve es inteligente, no lo van a encontrar ¡No lo pueden atrapar!

Abracé mis rodillas intentando controlarme pero simplemente no podía, pasé mis manos por mi rostro cuando sentí algo húmedo.

Lágrimas.

Joder, ya estaba en la etapa de lágrimas, me había hundido completamente. Estiré mis piernas y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que esas malditas aguas saladas invadieran mi rostro ¿Qué tan bajo había tocado el suelo?

Y ese maldito celular analógico que era mi única escapatoria a una muerte no anunciada, era mi escapatoria de la guillotina pero a la vez la que me condenaba a la muerte en vida.

Porque si Ross atrapaba a Steve Rogers, me mandaba directamente a la guillotina en busca de su salvación.

Y era el único pecado que había de cometer, cuidar la integridad del hombre que me había salvado de mí mismo.

¿Y si lo ayudaba? ¿Y si me descubrían? Era entregarlo en bandeja de plata a manos de Ross, Odin... No quería ni pensar si aquello sucedía. Tenía mi garganta seca y sabia que iba a necesitar unos minutos más para poder recomponerme, respiré lentamente hasta poder sacar aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho y de que mis lágrimas se calmaran.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que simplemente lo atrapararan; me coloque de pie y salí de aquel cubículo para dirigirme al lavabo y poder si quiera lavarme el rostro para que nadie notará que había llorado.

El complejo estaba silencioso, Rodhey tenía reunión y conociendo a visión debía de estar ayudando a Pepper, así que rápidamente y cautelosamente me dirigí al laboratorio donde al llegar deje el teléfono en la mesa para mirarlo.

—No puedo creer que el gran Tony Stark haya luchado contra un dios nórdico, un robot asesino y tenga miedo de llamar a un ex compañero.

Pero sabía que no era sólo por eso, sabía que sí escuchaba nuevamente la voz de Steve causaría estrago en mi corazón.

Golpeé la mesa haciendo que un estruendo se escuchara por el lugar, y otros varios golpes se volvieron a escuchar ¿Como mierda podía ser así de cobarde si se trataba de él? ¿Donde había quedado el gran hombre de hierro?

Suspire y me di la vuelta para dirigir mis pasos hacia la cafetera, quizás con un café mi mente se podía aclarar todo y poder tomar la valentía de llamar a Steve Rogers.

No, simplemente no, el café, la caminata por Central Park, retar a Dumm-e por hacer explotar algo, ni tirarme en el pasto a mirar las estrellas ¡nada había funcionado! De hecho, en ese momento estaba cayendo en una profunda depresión porque el Capi me traía a mirar las estrellas cuando debíamos conversar algo sobre el equipo, quizás nos había faltado eso en los acuerdos. Acostarnos aquí, mirar la estrellas y hablar sobre nuestras decisiones y porque de ella.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Demasiado tarde.

Aunque no era tarde para llamarlo y decirle que saliera pronto de Wakanda antes de que Thaddeus fuese en una visita protocolar aquel país.

Demonios.

Echaba tanto de menos los días fáciles, en donde lo más difícil era controlar a los nuevos vengadores y que yo no cayera en el alcohol.

—Dios, te echo tantos de menos, Steve.

Mi garganta se cerró por el nudo en la garganta que tenía, tomé el celular abriéndolo para buscar el único número que estaba anotado, mordí mi labio inferior y apreté el botón de llamada comenzando a sonar el tono de llamada

—¿Tony?

Un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios mientras mis manos comenzaban a temblar, algo se liberó de mi cuello, como si la soga invisible que tenía se hubiese cortado y yo hubiese quedado libre ¡libre! Steve Rogers venía a salvarme una vez más, una vez más me había liberado de mi mismo.

—Tony ¿Estás allí?

Había extrañado la dulzura en su voz, como cada vez que mi nombre salía de sus labios me hacía más devoto a creer en un Dios que no me juzgaba por mis acciones, que no juzgaba por una simple llamada, que no me juzgaba por amar a un hombre...

—Steve...


	4. La llamada P.2

  
—Steve, Steve

Moví mi cabeza alzandola un poco para mirar a Wanda quien tenía una mano en mi hombro y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo, Steve? Te he notado raro todo el día.

Abrí la boca para responder pero simplemente no pude, ni siquiera yo sabía que me pasaba, había estado pensativo toda la semana como si algo me faltase.

—No es nada, solo... No lo sé Wanda, es como si tuviese un hueco en el corazón.  
—Puede ser que extrañas a alguien

Asentí pero ¿A quien podía extrañar? Peggy había fallecido hace algunos meses y no era ese dolor de extrañarla, añorarla sí pero...

Tony.

Carraspee un poco mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento dejando que Wanda fuese a buscar una taza de té. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Tony en aquel momento? Ya era de mañana por estos lados de Wakanda así que por Estados Unidos debía ser de noche.

Sonreí al recordarlo en su taller peleando con Dumm-e y mis dedos picaron por tener un lápiz y un cuaderno para poder dibujarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho en los últimos años.

—Maldita sea, Tony. Ni siquiera así puedes salir de mi cabeza.

Me levanté para por lo menos hacer algo productivo en aquel día y dejar de extrañar tanto a Tony.

Porque sí, lo extrañaba en demasía. Extrañaba las muecas cuando tomaba café o sus ojos cansados luego de un día completamente agotador.

Incluso extrañaba las peleas que teníamos y luego las reconciliaciones que eran yendo a comer o simplemente tirarnos cerca del río a conversar en aquellas noches estrelladas, jugando cartas o simplemente mirar el cielo.

Suspire y pasé una mano por mi cabello para caminar hacia gimnasio, necesitaba acabar con un cuantos sacos.

Los sonidos que solo se escuchaban eran los golpes secos que le daba al saco, un golpe fuerte y lo mande a volar contra la pared, era el segundo en media hora de ejercicio. Llevé las manos a mi cadera mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración cuando sentí el celular sonar por la estancia.

Me quedé estático hasta sonó el tercer pitido y lo saqué rápidamente de mi bolsillo

—¿Tony?

Pregunté cuando contesté, escuché un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Por favor, que Tony no esté llorando por mi culpa.

Pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca para poder sentirme libre, poder descargar un poco de culpa que tenía instaurada en mi pecho.

Liberame, por favor Tony, liberame.

—Tony ¿Estas ahí?  
—Steve

Ahogue un grito de dolor y caí de rodilla mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos y caer por mis mejillas.

Dios, era libre, Tony me había liberado de mi pesada carga y mi pacto con la muerte en vida.

—Dios Tony ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo?  
—Steve no, no, cálmate por favor, es algo importante que debemos hablar.

Seque mis lágrimas rápidamente mientras asentía aunque el no me veía

—¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Necesitas que vaya..?  
—¡No! Dios Steve, no por favor no pises Estados Unidos, no por ahora.

Aquello me desilusionó un poco pero entendí el porqué Tony no deseababa que fuese a Estados Unidos.

Me estaba protegiendo.

—Steve, escucha bien ¿Sí? Ross cree que están en Wakanda y que T'challa los está ocultando, necesito que salgas inmediatamente de allí si es lo que estás, mañana va en visita protocolar a ese país.

Miré rápidamente por la ventana mientras variados planes comenzaban a llegar a mi cabeza, eso hasta que...

—Tony ¿Tú sabes donde estamos? ¿Cómo supo Ross?

—¿Qué? Claro que No Steve, ni siquiera sé dónde estan, no tengo como contactar a ti o a los demás, ni siquiera a T'challa ¿Confías en mi? Por favor Steve, dime que sí.

Me quedé en silencio mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabeza levantandome, podía escuchar la respiración de Tony a través del parlante del celular.

—Sí, lo hago confío en ti.

Porque a pesar de todo sabía que el único en el que podía confiar y no nos iba a delatar sería Tony, por algo me enseñó como podía sacar a los demás de la balsa.

Y sabía que siempre podía confiar en él.

—Bien, entonces si estas en Wakanda salgan de allí rápidamente, te mandaré algo, una ubicación, hay una de mis propiedades que no saben que esta en Italia, luego de allí ustedes verán donde se mueven

—Tony, no...   
—Déjame ayudarlos Steve, dejame ayudarte

Susurró como si su alma pidiera, rogara por ayudarme, pero en verdad era un ruego de lo que yo ayudará a él.

—Bien, acepto solo por esta vez   
—Steve, y... Necesito verte ¿Crees que...?   
—Sí, pero deja acomodar a los demas  
—Bien.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras solo escuchábamos el sonido de nuestra respiración. Necesitábamos cubrir y sanar nuestras heridas, juntos.

—Te extraño - Dije  
—Te extraño - Respondió Tony al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos reímos mientras veía de reojo como entraban Sam y Clint a la estancia riéndose de algo

—Te debo dejar yo...   
—Lo entiendo, tranquilo   
—Y Tony hmm... Gracias   
—No es nada.

Los dos nos volvimos a quedar en silencio profundo, miles de recuerdos volvían en ese momento a mi mente, como había extrañado a Tony.

—Gracias por salvarme, Tony.   
—No Steve, tu me haz salvado una vez más a mi.

Sonreí porque sabía que no era así, Tony me había liberado y nuevamente me había regalado algo.

Un hogar.


	5. La llamada P.3

—Blah, blah, blah , blah

Era lo único que podía escuchar salir de la boca de Thaddeus Ross en aquella maldita reunión que había convocado para dar cuenta que los fugitivos habían escapado y no estaban en Wakanda, sonreí un poco ante eso pero no deje que lo notará.  
Estaba aburrido, estaba cansado y no era por el tema de mis ex-compañeros; estaba cansado desde que hable con Steve hace una semana atrás.

Extrañarlo cansaba bastante.

Necesitaba que Ross terminará esa estúpida reunión pronto para poder despacharlos e irme a mi habitación a descansar aunque fuese un momento.

Media hora más tarde despedía a los burócratas de mi complejo, suspiré con derrota y decidí que necesitaba un buen descanso y por la mañana ya estaría mejor. Agradecía el hecho de que Visión se había ido unos días con Wanda puesto que no estaba pendiente de mi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Subí las escaleras despacio mientras comenzaba a quitarme la corbata y la chaqueta, doble y entré a mi habitación despistadamente lo que hizo que me llevará un gran susto cuando me encontré de frente con algo...o mejor dicho con alguien.

Steve Rogers me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en aquí minuto.  
Steve Rogers estaba en el complejo y en mi habitación  
Steve Rogers estaba frente a mi.

—Vienes hecho en un embrollo, Tony, ¿Reunión difícil?   
—No deberías estar acá, Rogers.

Mi voz sonó entre preocupada, enojada, triste...ni siquiera yo sabía cómo había sonado solo vi como agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Si yo...—  
—Interrumpiendolo— ¡Tú nada, maldito idiota! Te dije que no pisaras Estados Unidos hasta que esto pasará Steve ¡Te dije!   
—¡Necesitaba verte, Tony!.  
—Oh claro que necesitabas verme ¡Oh, claro que sí!

Refunfuñe alejándome de él para tirar la corbata y la chaqueta con furia a la mesa, comencé a desabrocharme la camisa que llevaba aquel día.

—Tony, de verdad que te necesito.  
—Yo también te necesité para firmar los acuerdos, Steve ¡Y miranos ahora! Tú estás siendo buscado como si hubieses cometido el error más grande de tu vida y de paso me arrastras a mi.  
—¿Y cuál crees que ha sido el error más grande que cometí? Porque sé que no estás pensando en que fue no firmar los acuerdos, ni ayudar a escapar a Buck.

Paré en la mitad de camino de desabrochar la camisa al escuchar eso, me gire bruscamente a mirarlo mientras él se había cruzado de brazos mirándome.

Maldita sea.

Maldita sea Steve Rogers y su maldita manía de verse bien con todo lo que se coloca más si eso conlleva que sea color negro y con una chaqueta de cuero ¿Eso es barba? ¡Demonios! Ya déjame pensar, Rogers.

—No sé de qué hablas, Steve.  
—Lo sabes bien, Tony ¿Cuál ha sido la equivocación tan grande que comete el ser humano? ¿Qué acto tan repudiable está escrito hasta en la Biblia como señal de pecado?  
—No estamos en Sodoma y Gomorra.  
—Pero es como lo estás afrontando, Stark. Porque mi error no fue firmar los acuerdos ni ayudar a Buck y tú lo sabes bien.  
—¡No! ¡No! Detente, tú estabas con Sharon y yo he terminado con Pep.

Soltó una risa sarcástica mientras que descruzaba sus brazos para colocarlos en la cadera.

—Yo soy el que viene de época diferente, Tony, sin embargo entre los dos tú eres el que quiere negar todo esto.  
—¡No hay "Todo esto", Rogers!   
—¡Sí lo hay, Tony! Lo hay y lo descubriste en la casa de Clint, lo descubrimos los dos, sin embargo yo intenté afrontar esto y tú....  
—¿Yo qué? A ver, dime ¿Qué hice yo?   
—Buscaste a Potts.

Cerré los ojos para darme media vuelta nuevamente mientras un gran suspiro salía de mi boca.

—Tu buscaste a Sharon.  
—Fue un beso, Tony.  
—Pero fue un beso, Steve.  
—Si bueno, sin embargo nosotros no tuvimos sexo.

Rodeé los ojos cruzando los brazos para encararlo nuevamente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
—Tú lo sabes  
—No, no sé, así que amplia la panorámica, Steve.  
—¿Por qué me llamaste? Y no me digas que fue para salvarme o para salvar tu cuello, porque no fue así. Tony, date cuenta, me llamaste por algo, me llamaste para que te liberara lo hiciste para que te ayudará y salvará de esto.  
—No me estoy ahogando en los sentimientos, Rogers.  
—Yo nunca dije que lo hicieras.

Alcé la mirada en señal de prepotencia cuando lo obtuve frente a mi, pero sin embargo mis escudos se doblegaron

Steve tenía esa mirada.

Y con un solo movimiento me había acorralado cuando sentí sus labios invadir los míos en un beso, en un beso torpe al principio pero con mi «magnifica» experiencia lo pude mejor todo haciéndolo más desordenado y apasionado.  
Sentí sus manos sobre mi camisa y en como la desabrochaba abriéndola para luego sentir una suave caricia que viajó desde mi abdomen hasta mi pecho.

Y como yo no era idiota, sabía a lo que iba a llegar esto, sin embargo no lo intenté detener ¿Para qué?

Le quité como pude la chaqueta a Steve y el cinturón tirándolo al suelo creando un eco cuando la hebilla tocó la baldosa y tal como lo había hecho, quité su camisa para acariciar desde su pecho hasta sus oblicuos, pase mis manos por su cintura hacia atrás apegandolo más a mi.

Necesitaba más de él, esa noche quería todo de él.

Lo obligué a caminar hasta que se sentó en la cama y me senté sobre de él separandome para tomar una pequeña porción de aire.

Sus labios ya estaban algo rojo y mojado por el beso francés que había empezado hace algunos segundos y sus ojos brillaban como si un niño le hubiesen regalado el cielo en navidad.

—Tony...  
—No digas nada, Steve.

Lo volví a besar mientras sentía sus grandes y fuertes manos acariciar mi trasero.

Gemi.  
Él jadeo.

Lo tiré hacia atrás mientras baja besando su mandíbula, su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y bajar lamiendo hasta llegar a su abdomen, Steve apretaba las sábanas.  
Le desabroché el pantalón y se lo quité de un jalón con el bóxer dejándolo totalmente a mi deriva.

—Dios, Tony.  
—Tú querías esto, ahora disfrútalo

Busqué su pene con mi boca para acariciarlo y lamerlo mientras que con mi mano estirada buscaba algo en el cajón. Encontré el lubricante y me reincorpore para abrirlo y sacar un poco untandolo en dos de mis dedos, me dediqué a mirar a Steve en ese proceso.

Se veía precioso con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando y su cabello enmarañado y desordenado por sus manos acariciándolo. Desnudo totalmente a mi merced y yo aún vestido.

—Te va a doler.  
—Lo sé, solo...hazlo.

Asentí para nuevamente acomodarlo abriendo sus piernas, tomé su pierna derecha para empezar a repartir besos en su muslo interior hasta llegar a su tobillo, coloqué su pierna en mi hombro y con cuidado eché un poco de lubricante en aquella entrada que ya me llamaba para probarlo.

Metí un dedo cuidadosamente y Steve gimió de dolor.

Besé y lamí su vientre para luego bajar un poco más y con mis dientes acariciar cuidadosamente su falo palpitante y erecto.

—Muevelo.

Cuidadosamente lo comencé a mover de dentro hacia afuera mientras que ahora repartía dulces besos por sus testículos y muslos internos mientras sentía su músculos temblar y sus gemidos de placer.

Steve me estaba abriendo las puertas del cielo.

Metí el segundo dedos y el respingo con asombro y con miedo.

—Tranquilo, necesito tenerte preparado para cuando te penetre, Steve

Asintió embaucado mientras me miraba haciendo eso, pequeños jadeos con mi.nombre salían de su labios.

Prácticamente lo obligué a llegar al primer orgasmo.

Y me fascinó verlo allí buscando calmar su respiración, con su cara tapada en señal de vergüenza con sus manos y su miembro escurriendo su esencia, su semen.

Literalmente se me hizo agua la boca al verlo así, bajé con cuidado su pierna de mi hombro para tomar un poco de semen entre mis dedos lubricados y probarlo, sonreí.

Subí para quitar sus manos del rostro con mi mano no manchada y él me miraba pidiéndome perdón

—Per—

Pero lo hice callar cuando le mostré los dos dedos y él solo pudo probar su esencia con un pequeño jadeo saliendo de su boca.

Era inevitable, lo amaba.

—Tony, perdón   
—Sssh, Steve, la noche aún está empezando.  
—¿Ahora sí tendremos sexo?

Dios, era tan inocente aún no podía creer que yo le mostrará el camino del placer.

—No Steve, te haré el amor y por la mañana cuando despertemos te guiaré para que tú me lo hagas a mi.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Y los dos reímos suavemente por vernos liberados de aquel yugo, éramos libres.

Y nadie lo iba a cambiar ni siquiera unos malditos acuerdos.

Busqué sus labios para besarlo mientras que sus inexpertas manos me quitaban la ropa sobrante.

Su mano buscó mi miembro para empezar acariciarlo con lentitud, con temor. Gemi ante ello puesto que nadie nunca lo había acariciado así, y creo que a mi compañero le dió la seguridad de que iba en buen camino.

Sus dedos largos acariciaban el tronco del pene y su dedo pulgar acariciaba el glande haciéndome temblar.

Dios, este chico era especial ¿De verdad estuvo 70 años en el hielo para terminar en la cama de un ex playboy?

Llené de besos su mejilla y parte de su cuello, busqué su oído para gemir su nombre en él haciéndole saber que su masturbación me estaba fascinando.

—Tony te necesito.

Lloriqueo y yo sonreí.

Me aparté de él con cuidado y me acomodé en la cama con mi espalda pegada a los almohadones, lo tomé de la cintura ayudandole para que se acomodará sobre mí, acaricié su espalda lentamente descubriendo por la luz que llegaba del ventanal que tenía dos lunares en su pecho, y la cicatriz de cuando cayó Shield.  
Me acerque y con mi boca la acaricié para besarla.

—No me di cuenta en la casa de Barton que te amaba.  
—¿Entonces?   
—Lo supe desde que era un niño, Steve y lo rectifiqué por esto

Apunté con mi dedo la cicatriz, levanté mi cabeza y ví como lágrimas embarraban sus mejillas.

—Tony...  
—Siempre fuiste tú, Steve. Y aunque lo negará y quería quitarme estos sentimientos no lo logré, por qué tú me salvaste.  
—Y tú me diste un hogar.

Lo besé para comenzar con el trabajo de la penetración con lentitud, sabía que mi chico era virgen y quería que lo disfrutará, no que le doliera.

Y cuando entré me di cuenta de algo, con Steve siempre nos buscaríamos a pesar de todo, siempre estaríamos para el otro.

Aquella noche le hice el amor hasta que logré que los dos tocaramos el éxtasis celestial cayendo rendidos a la cama.

Y cuando estábamos los dos en nuestro estado post orgásmico acariciandonos, besándonos y mirándonos supe lo que pasaría.

Por la mañana entendí que luego de hacer el amor Steve se iría nuevamente, porque era un prófugo y la otra parte del equipo lo necesitaba.  
Pero sabía que estaría allí porque el me diría «preguntame» «necesitame»

Pero por esa noche disfrutaría tenerlo entre mis brazos viéndole dormir con su respiración pausada y su rostro cansado de tantas batallas.

Y todo volvería a su punto de retorno hasta que yo lo llamara diciéndole «Steve, vuelve esta vez, y quédate conmigo para una eternidad».


End file.
